Generically, the invention covers a hydrodynamic radial-sliding bearing with a bearing housing, a cylindricl outer race for pivoting segments; pivoting segments inserted into the race which are distributed over the race circumference; and a means of lubricant supply with lubricant supply apertures in the outer race for pivoting segments. The pivoting segments exhibit on the shaft side a sliding surface with transverse lubricant supply groove on the edge of it sliding surface opposite the direction of shaft rotation. On the backside of the pivoting segments is a rocking surface, whose radial cross-section corresponds to a circular sector having a radius smaller than the radius of the outer race for the pivoting segments. Furthermore, the pivoting segments form to either side of the rocking surface, a gap which, in accordance with the rocking surface, i.e. in a radially outwards oriented projection underneath the rocking surface, may extend over the full width of the pivoting segments or may be provided only in a limited way, e.g. in the central portion of the width of the pivoting segments. Such radial-sliding bearing must, on the one hand, handle the dynamics of the shaft or the dynamics of a rotor connected to the shaft and, on the other hand, must operate with low losses. Included in the shaft dynamics are the vibration amplitudes of the shaft and/or the rotor resulting from bending vibrations and critical speeds.
It is the object of the invention to dampen the aforementioned vibrations. Losses arise not only from lubricant friction in the sliding gaps formed by the sliding surfaces of the pivoting segments when contacting the shaft surface, but also arise in the interstices of the pivoting segments.
Commercially known bearings have gaps in the back of the pivoting segments which are wedge-shaped over their entire length.
The lubricant supply channels run more or less radially in the pivoting segments and are in the area of the segment support. From there the lubricant is fed to the lubricating gaps. As a consequence of this arrangement, when the radial-sliding bearing is running lubricant exits from the gap areas. Thus the lubricant can hardly contribute in the gap areas to the damping of the above-mentioned vibrations. Unfortunately damping normally occurs practically exclusively in the lubricant layer. There is thus an evident need for improvement in radial-sliding bearings in general. The lubricant moves into the gaps of the pivoting segments and due to turbulence and internal friction caused thereby it contributes to a considerable extent in both power losses and loss of oil.
It is the objective of the invention to develop a radial-sliding bearing so that without additional components a very noticeable attenuation of the described vibration takes place and power losses as well as loss of oil are reduced.